


Totally Normal Days of the Yazawa Family Household

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Perfect Dream Project
Genre: Actually all of PDP are kindergarteners, Awkward Crush, Background Character Death, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cotarou please emote, Cute Kids, Cute Yazawa Nico, Declarations Of Love, During Canon, Even the mom, First Crush, Future Character Death, Gen, Growing Up, Happy Nico, Headcanon, Headcanon: Yazawa Cotaro has mild autism, Honestly everyones cute in this family, Idol Yazawa Nico, Idols, Kindergarten, Menstruation, Minor Character Death, Multiple canons, Poor Cocoro, Post-Canon, Rina is a kindergaterner here shush, Sad, Sassy Yazawa Nico, Time Skips, Yazawa Cocoa is a hecking tomboy, Yazawa Cocoro suffers, Yazawa Nico is a Dork, Young Love, craziness, she suffers, µ's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: This is a bunch of random stories around the lives of the Yazawa Family Household. Stories will be placed in chronological order when they are created to create a sensible timeline of events. These stories are compliant to both the anime and the School Idol Diary's canon, but it mostly follows anime canon. Minor headcanons are included.These will be updated whenever I get ideas. Would also love ideas from the comments too.1. Cocoro's Crush!





	Totally Normal Days of the Yazawa Family Household

_His smile._

_His kindness._

_His intellect._

_His way of words._

"Cocoro."

_His goofy nature._

"Cocoro."

_And his lovable strength._

"Cocoro!"

The 4th grader snapped out of her daydream, awakening to the smell of rice and curry, the ambience of the kitchen, the confused look on her younger brother's face, the smug grin of her younger sister's face and the serious look of her older sister. The young ravenette made a confused noise in response to Nico's yelling of her name.

"Your dinner's getting cold." Nico stated to the slightly dazed girl. 

"O-Oh... sorry onee-chan. I'm just, a bit exhausted." 

"She's probably thinking about her crush again like she was in class." The brunette sibling piped up with the smug grin only becoming more smug. Cocoro felt her face get slightly hot and a blush even Cotaro could notice. 

"I-I am not! Also what crush?" She replied, the attempt at being feisty like the idol watching on behind them failing.

"Sis it's obvious you're head over heels for the grade rep, why else did you be the other rep with him?" That darn teasing glee on Cocoa's face, where did she get it from?

"I-I'm not head over heels for anyone!" The growing redness of her cheeks wasn't fooling anyone. What wasn't helping was the smirk growing on Nico's face, or her mother's face. The only one who wasn't smirking was, of course, Cotaro, who looked very confused at this whole situation. The second eldest sister pouted and grouchily started to eat the beyond cooled meal. 

* * *

A sigh escaped her. Another school day, and another day spent looking at the classmate beside her. She couldn't help herself. He was such a nice boy, even when he spotted her dreamily staring at him he just waved with a smile, causing her to wave back hypnotically. To think that if her family wasn't so financially low she'd be in Otonokizaka Elementary where there was only girls, she wouldn't of met him.

"Alright students, we're going to be working in pairs so I'd like you to find a partner for this activity."

_Ah, sensei is having us do a pair activity. Just go to him and-_

"Cocoro-san! Can I work with you today if that's okay with you?"

_Thank the Gods!_

* * *

The girl was very flustered, for obvious reasons.

_Oh my gosh! Our arms are touching!_

* * *

The two kids were outside, eating under one of the trees together, talking about their studies in between their short bites. The young ravenette had been caught up looking at the boy as usual. She couldn't help herself, young love is strong.  

"Ah, there's some rice on your cheek Cocoro-san."

She squeaked a bit, she did? That's not common at all. _D-Did I space out while eating? How embarrassing..._

She felt two fingers touch her face, gently removing the sticky grain of rice from it's smooth surface. She felt her cheeks start to heat up once more. 

"There, it's gone now."

"U-Uhm.. t-thanks..."

* * *

Night time. The precious time that the human body needs to sleep at. Cocoro should be sleeping. However, something stopped that from really happening.

_That dream... I was about to kiss him. Can I re-enter that dream?_

* * *

Under a tree, upon a high hill, Cocoro stood under it, nervously dragging her foot across the grass under her. Staring off into the distance, her feelings made her heart race. 

"This is the place... I'll tell him here."

She fell back first at the tree, her face becoming overly red.

"I-If I get the courage..."

* * *

A yelp reverberated around the whole playground. All eyes were set on the short brunette who was on the grass with an angry expression on her face. The noise had Cocoro and the boy turn around to see what was going on. In the general area of her sister, the ravenette saw a group of fourth graders, all males. For some reason, she felt something build up.

"What the heck?! I told you all, you can't use my ball! Get your own!" Cocoa yelled out at the boys, quickly getting up onto her feet, but is shoved down back onto the floor onto her back. Another yelp came from her. The flame built up. 

"We would but it's fun to steal stuff from a poor girl!" Retorted the elder boy. The flame built up even more. 

_Picking on Cocoa for being born into poverty?... Picking on my family..._

_**Unforgivable...** _

Another one of the boys piped up. "We would steal something of worth, but we know that you have nothing of that, it's a surprise you're not on the streets."

That was the last straw. 

* * *

"I-I'm sorry for imposing here, and, what happened Yazawa-sama.."

The elder student gave yet another sigh as she was preparing another wet towel for her younger sister. "It's fine. This isn't the first those kid's have picked on my sisters."

"I tried my best to protect Cocoro-san from them but..."

"Kid, it's fine. Not even the strong ones can handle a large group of bullies, I understand that."

The boy gave a sigh himself. He looked over to Cocoro. 

_Her eyes are still red from crying... Cocoro-chan..._

* * *

Running in the middle of a rain storm was not a good idea. But he managed to not slip. Rain was not expected on this day, it just came without warning. But he finally made it, under the blossom tree. There Cocoro stood, surprisingly dry despite standing under a tree in the rain. Not a word was spoken, despite the rehearsal. A letter and a flower was just moved to his view. The expression on the ravenette's face was of nervous confidence, the pink ever so vibrant on her pale complexion. She was glad she was nothing like her older sister. 

All that came from that moment was an innocent hug, no words uttered. Just mutual understanding.

* * *

"So, when will I have grandkids?"

"M-MAMA!"

Nico laughed, the idol completely losing her edge. "Yeah Cocoro, when will I have nieces or nephews?~"

"N-NOT YOU TOO ONEE-CHAN!"

It had been a whole decade of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, leave comments telling me how I did.


End file.
